Marine
by xUltimateBladzex
Summary: A Marine in the Sixth Marines has joined the LAPD after coming from Okinawa Rameriz Walker seeks to forget the past no matter how disturbing and terrifying it was but for a glimpse of light shining on on him of a beautiful woman.


L.A

I woke up looking at my roof i rubbed my eyes and tried getting up. I tried to lay back in my warm cosy bed with the blanket over my head but I got up anyway to look at the photo of the buddies in the Sixth marines. I sighed and picked the photo up and looked at the faces I fought by. I smiled put out the photo down on the dresser and turned the radio on to KTI Radio News. " In the news not since January 15th has the city of Los Angeles been rocked by such tragic events, the LAPD confirms that a local woman Celine Henry has been found murdered near Echo park.. Like Betty Short Celine was in the bloom of her life! Like Betty Short she was found unclothed and horrifically mutilated the crime is quickly becoming known as the lipstick murder who leaves messages on the core of the victims bodies in carmine lip paint could this be the werewolf killer claiming another dahlia or". I shut the radio off and sighed "Another princess meets her end" I walked to my closet and got dressed. As I slipped one arm through the sleeve and pulled my pants up I wondered about the so called "Lipstick Murder" could this be just a copycat making headlines? or is it the same physco murdering dames for fun? I grabbed my hat and got my car keys on the key hook. I opened my bedroom door checked the time 6:30 I speed walked to the door twisted the door knob and headed for my car. I started the car up switched the radio and listened to A little bird Told Me relaxed by her beautiful tune I took a right turn for the local police station.

I parked in the staff parking I opened the door and walked to the stations entrance. I smiled at Betty highland she smiled back. I walked to the patrol staffroom and took a seat. "Ramirez!" "Yes sir" great another patrol duty what is their to be excited about. "You and John are going and the daily patrol on Downtown to the Warehouse district get going" I got up and pushed my chair in walked to the door and opened it and turned right and walked down the stairs. " I say we should bust that open and get the god dam evidence!" "Hey Ramirez you know that Celine Henry murder?" "Yeah another dame is forced to kicks the bucket" "A damn shame I know but Cole Phelps solved it hes one of the two serving LAPD officers to of been given the Silver Star during the war" " I know but I do know Cole Phelps" "You do?" " Yeah" Cole Phelps huh he was known as the shadow or bad judu. I was one of the guys in my Company to have respect for him but he never really gained friends in the Sixth Marines. I opened the car door sat in the driver seat and turned the radio on and the song Ain't Nobody Here But Us Chickens' I sang along the catchy tune "One night farmer brown was taking a air locked up the barn door with the greatest of care down in the henhouse something stirred!" "Hey Ramirez maybe you and Louis Jordan should do a dual" "Ha-ha like I'm going to sing in front a bunch of people" "But your singing in front of me" We drove past streets I surveyed the area nothing out of the usual I looked to my right seeing a couple hugging and kissing I smiled feeling happy for them. Then I heard tires screeching at the left turn followed by a police patrol car I pushed the pedal and drove I switched the siren followed by gunshots from the suspects right car window but didn't hit our car. We started making turns left and right I started having a sicking feeling that some poor fool is going to walk right in the way of us, the other police or the suspect vehicle. It suddenly stopped in front of a two story house and followed by 10 plus men with Thompson's and M1 Garands I along with John grabbed our weapons out and go out of our vehicles. I pulled out my .38 Colt Detective Revolver and started to pull the trigger 5 shots at the window I heard a short scream. "Ramirez you go around back and flank them I'll cover you!" I slowly step by step walked pass the cop cars I peeked out I saw four guys with Thompson's spraying the cars I grinded my teeth hoping that one of our guys don't get hit. Then still slowly walked slowly towards the wall. I walked forward to the back door and kicked in I shot one of the bastards in the head followed by a chest shot and the knucklehead on my right. I put down two guys with three shots. "Good work Ramirez now get the asshole upstairs he is really starting to PISS ME OFF!" Once John said that he fired 5 shots into the window no luck. Have to get upstairs ok breathe now slowly. Step by step on the stairs I took I kicked the door in and shot four shots into the bastards back. He clutched for his back then dropped to the ground. A blood puddle started to form around the body.

I opened the door and signalled clear. "KGPL this 9 Adam suspects are down code 4 repeat code 4"

" Man Ramirez usually a cops like us wouldn't last two minutes under fire like that so I was worried about" " Hey John don't worry you did alright you had my back I had yours your best partner I could of asked so don't sweat it" We walked to our car I opened the door sat on the seat closed the door shut turned the Radio on to KTI news.


End file.
